Sarah Lee
Sarah Lee Introduction Sarah Lee is a mage who is a Jinx and a mercenary. Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * "The Day of the Dead" About Species * Mage—Jinx Powers & Abilities *Jinx * Can cause an earthquake if near a fault line. * Can control her power. * Her magic is not always predictable. * Her magic doesn't work like other people's * Not susceptible to suggestions Occupation *Mercenery — ‘outside contractor’ * Character / Personality * Physical Description * Tall and slim * Slanting hazel eyes * Long black hair * Slight wave in her hair and a Roman nose * Japanese ancestry, or maybe Korean, maybe some Italian too * Arresting, rather than pretty—memorable * Wore light cargo pants and the short leather jacket''"The Day of the Dead"'' Weapons * Shotgun on a strap slung over her shoulder and a handgun at her waist Mercenery Team Sarah calls them her "knife and gun club"... * 'Fanatic ': tall, gaunt man, with eyes of a fanatic set deep in a craggy face—wants to keep the vampire bones (for spells) on their mission to kill Alejandro. — He can make a silence shield using bones. * Forkface': a mage who used magic to mask his breath, the sound of his heart beating, his footfalls. He didn’t look like a mage. He had a jagged, ugly scar on his right cheek, as if someone had dragged a fork with sharpened tines over his skin. It could have been covered by glamourie unless he preferred to look like an extra from a horror flick. — He has a belt and a backpack full of potions and magical weapons. "The Day of the Dead" Love Interests * Family / Friends * Parents: * Brother: Jason Lee * Spouse/Mate: * Friends: * Other: Other Details * Terrible accent—New Jersey meets Mexico City * Dealt with Alejandro's people before—to acquire magical weapons in the quantities she needs without alerting the authorities."The Day of the Dead" Biography Sarah Lee was supposed to meet her brother Jason in Puerto Vallarta for a vacation, but when she got to the hotel, he’d already left. All Sarah found was a note telling her he’d got a lead on a story and asking her to meet him there in the village. The same village that Tomas has come to to seek his revenge on his former master, Alejandro. A patron claims to have seen him by the church and cemetery with a camera. The Bartender agrees to secret her there. When Tomas catches up with them, he discovers that The bartender is is trying to barter her to a pair of Alejandro's vampires, Rico and Miguel in exchange for safety for his nephew. He had already turned Jason over to them for his own safety. That means Jason is missing, kidnapped by Alejandro's men to be hunted on El Día de la Muertos—Day of the Dead."The Day of the Dead" Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Jason Lee * Tomas * Fanatic * Forkface * Alejandro * Rico and Miguel * Jinx * Ancient Inca Kings * Mummies * Zombies * Master Vampires Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet''. 1. "Day of the Dead" Sarah escapes Rico and Miguel, two of Alejandro's thug vampires and the bartender who betrayed her to them by using her Jinx powers to start a very localized earthquake and giant mud-slide. One got staked by a cross and the other was forced off the cliff by the mud slide. She teams up with Tomas, who had saved her from also going over the cliff, and is joined by two members of her team of mercenaries, Fanatic and Forkface, to search for her brother, Jason Lee who was kidnapped by Alejandro to be one of the hunted. They make their way into Alejandro's lair and eventually into his audience chamber where hundreds of victims were coraled. And, where Alejandro was trying to make three Necromancers—Jason being one of them—turn the humans into zombies to create an army fully under his control. Tomas attempts to challenge Alejandro, not only to kill him as he dreamed of doing for centuries, but also as a distraction allowing Sarah and team to rescue Jason and the others. After a valiant effort fending off vampire minions and pushing through a powerful force field, Tomas falls to an axe in is spine. Just as Alejandro is about to finish him, Tomas looks up to see one of the Ancient Inca Kings take Alejandro from behind and drain him. After getting the others out and leaving, Sarah offers Tomas a job. He takes the job."The Day of the Dead" Quotes : See Also * Magic * Mages * Misfit Mafia Note Book References External Links *The Day of the Dead (Cassandra Palmer #3.1) read online free by Karen Chance Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Nulls